


Smoke

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: It makes Uruha wish he hadn't quit smoking.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in, like, 2 minutes and I honestly don't know how I feel about it :')  
> Set during the Dogmatic Trois tour.

Uruha doesn't fail to notice how often the two go out to have a cigarette.

It should be normal. No one seems to think too much of it; Ruki and Aoi are the only two in the band who still smoke and they tend to smoke like chimneys. It makes sense that they go out to enjoy their poison, respecting everyone else and the place they're in.

However, Uruha has observed that sometimes they take longer than usual to come back. Someone would think that maybe in those occasions they choose to have more than one cigarette. Or perhaps they want to enjoy a bit of fresh air.

The lead guitarist, though, can't help but find it suspicious. And he also can't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the thought of how much time those two spend together because of their almost addiction, how many conversations they have by themselves.

It makes Uruha wish he hadn't quit smoking.

Because he wants that for himself. He wants the easy companionship, the few stolen moments between rehearsals where it would be just him and Ruki. He wants to light Ruki's cigarette for him, watch the smaller man in fascination as he takes a drag, as he blows the smoke out of his provocative lips. He wants to taste those lips, explore that mouth with his tongue, push that small body against the wall.

He tries to shake those thoughts out of his head. He knows that he shouldn't fantasize about Ruki, his bandmate, his friend. He should focus on the world tour, on every single live, on the band. It's not an easy task and yet he gives his all because this band is his dream and music is what he does best at the end. 

It's easier to convince himself that Ruki and Aoi merely enjoy a good smoke and talk about the upcoming lives and band stuff when they go out for their cigarette break. No one else seems to believe that there's anything more going on between the two; so Uruha is sure that it's all just in his head simply because of those stupid feelings he has for Ruki that refuse to go away.

Until that one fateful time. When they come back in, they look rather out of breath. Ruki's (full, irresistible, whorish) lips are swollen and his necklines are slightly smudged. Aoi's hair needs some fixing as a few strands are carelessly flying here and there. They don't say anything at all but there is no need to; they look so different, as if they're glowing.

From the corner of his eye, the lead guitarist notices Reita looking at him but it doesn't matter. He doesn't know if he's still breathing, he's not even sure his heart is still beating. Time seems to have stopped and he can't hear anything around him.

He only hears one thing: his heart breaking into a thousand pieces.


End file.
